Heaven's A Lie
by Okami No Yume
Summary: This is a Blue/Hige songfic. Set to Lacuna Coil's "Heaven's a Lie."


Heaven's A Lie

A Wolf's Rain Song fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or the characters. Nor do I own the lyrics to the song "Heaven's A Lie". It belongs to the band Lacuna Coil.(If you've never heard of them, then I highly recommend them; they're a kick-ass band) I'm just borrowing them. I wrote this fic because the song made me think of Blue and Hige.

Yeah, I know these fics have been done to death, but I just had to do one. The plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone unless I did it. Either it's the plot bunny, or Muse has been keeping me awake…Oh well, I hope you like it!

The five wolves strode over the snow wearily. They had been traveling for a long while without food or rest. It would have been obvious to any onlooker that they were all exhausted and couldn't go on much longer without sustenance and sleep. Wolves were strong animals, but they did have their limits. For Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and their newest member, Blue, what little was left of their precious energy reserves was swiftly being depleted. Yet the fear of Jagara's troops kept them going, along with Kiba's motivation to find Cheza, the chosen Flower Maiden, she who would be their key to Paradise. Toboe had complained endlessly at first and had caused Tsume's temper to flare. As leader, Kiba had managed to put them both in their place. They had barely spoken in a week and both Toboe and Tsume had been disturbingly silent ever since their last argument. Hige had stopped complaining about food three days ago. That definitely wasn't a good sign. The husky, brownish-colored wolf observed their silence and he himself was too tired to complain. He had never seen them so quiet before. And he couldn't remember the last time he'd been this cold.

_Oh no, _

_here it is again_

_I need to know when_

_I will fall in decay_

His gaze fell onto Blue. She looked exhausted. He was starting to worry about her. Being only a half-wolf, she didn't have as much stamina as the rest of them. Large snowflakes matted into her thick black pelt. He cocked his head curiously. He had never noticed that she was so…beautiful before.

_Something wrong _

_With all the plans of my life_

_I didn't really notice that you've been here_

She really was lovely, with her sparkling sapphire eyes and her sleek ebony fur. Her pelt looked so soft… He had sudden desire to be near her. She smelled nice, too. It was a scent that he couldn't quite describe with words, but her scent somehow reminded him of home, of the pack he'd once had, and lost long ago.

_Dolefully desired_

_Destiny of a lie_

She was so bold, so beautiful. She was so tough and yet she moved so gracefully. Every time her crystalline blue eyes fixed on him, he would catch his breath. Her eyes seemed to stare right into him, straight into his soul. His heart would skip a beat every time she spoke to him. He was falling for her.

_Set me free _

_Your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with your love_

_Set me free_

_Yeah_

_Set me free_

_Your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with your love_

_Set me free _

_Yeah_

She had always been there for him, always encouraged him, and always helped him, even during the times he had failed her and the pack when they had needed him the most. He knew in his heart that she loved him as much as he loved her, though they had never said it aloud to one another. At that moment, he vowed that he would protect her and never leave her side, no matter what. They would always be together, even if Paradise turned out to be nothing but a lie.

_Oh no, _

_Here it is again_

_I need to know_

_Why did I choose to betray you?_

Hige was shaken from his reverie when he heard Kiba's voice up ahead of him. "Hey, I smell a town ahead! Maybe we can get some food and shelter there! We could use some rest." The rest of the pack stopped and lifted their noses to the wind. Hige's nose was all but frozen and numb from the cold, but he could ever so faintly scent the tang of woodsmoke, fuel, and the nauseating stench of rotting garbage. All were sure signs of human dwellings. Tsume was the first to speak. "He's right. They're just a few miles off. As much as I hate to admit it, we're all gonna drop dead unless we find someplace warm to sleep and something to eat before too long. The birds will be picking out our eyes before dawn." He paused and looked around. "That is, if there are any birds around here. This place is so damn desolate! How could anything survive out here!"

_Something wrong _

_With all the plans of my life_

_I didn't realize that you've been here_

Kiba answered for him. "Apparently a whole town. Come on! Let's hurry up and move before we all freeze!" Without another word, the wolves all loped through the snow with renewed energy as they followed their leader and their noses.

_Dolefully desired_

_Destiny of a lie_

The wolves' relief was evident as they approached the town. They sped up their pace and Blue caught Hige's eye as she bounded lithely through the snow, her sleek black pelt standing out in stark contrast to the whiteness of the snow. They finally entered the town and slowed to a walk, their spirits renewed. They donned their human guises to better blend in with the few humans that were out in the bitter weather. Hige gently placed his hand on Blue's arm. He smiled at her gently. "Blue?" he asked. Blue looked at him with mild surprise. "What is it, Hige?" She asked. Her cerulean eyes bore right into him and he nearly forgot what he was going to say. However, by some miracle, he managed to recollect himself.

_Set me free _

_Your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with your love_

_Set me free_

_Yeah _

He swallowed the gathering lump in his throat. "We're getting to the end of the road here and I know that I've never said this before, but…I love you, Blue. I've always loved you. And I want you to know that, no matter what, we'll always be together. I'll always be by your side."

_Set me free your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with your love_

_Set me free…_

Blue smiled back at him, and it took his breath away. "I love you too, Hige." With that he pulled her into a tender yet fiercely protective embrace. He inhaled her sweet scent. To him, it was more intoxicating than any lunar flower. Whatever happened, no matter what happened, even if Paradise turned out to be a lie, they would see it through to the end. Together.

Fin

A/N: So, what did ya think? This was my first attempt at a songfic, and I think that the song goes really well with Wolf's Rain. I hope you thought it was good! Please review!

And if you flame me, my pet dragon, Bob is hungry. Tell me what you think! If it sucks, let me know, but in a preferably constructive way.


End file.
